A Simple Love
by pranavrustagi
Summary: One-shot/drabble collection for SoRina. May be other ships, and chapter length and rating will vary.
1. Chapter 1

**A Simple Love- Chapter 1**

 **A/N** Hey guys, welcome to my one-shot/drabble collection. Ever since I started 'Wise Words from a Wise Man' I've felt a lot more confident in putting my ideas about the SoRina ship onto paper (or a Word document, your choice). Because I often get ideas completely unrelated to the multi-chapter story I've started, I thought I'd start a one-shot collection to write down any other stories I have. And for the first chapter, we have a completely fluffy wholesome chapter about the 2 young chefs. Chapter ratings will vary, as well as any other ships hinted throughout the stories, so I'll have summaries for each chapter at the start. Anyways, hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Rating: T

Pairings: SoRina

' _And in her Smile, I see something more Beautiful than the Stars'_

Sõma had come to notice one thing about the Totsuki Princess. After all their interactions over the last 2 years of their high school life, nothing had struck him more than this one feature of hers. And he had to admit, it was infuriating how much he liked looking at it.

Her smile was goddamn beautiful.

Now Sõma was no idiot. Sure, he was often clueless about other people's feelings (hearing Megumi tell him she had liked him for all of their 1st year but now liked Takumi had been a right shock) because well, they didn't concern cooking so he never really paid much attention to them. But, he could tell if a girl was pretty or not, or whether he liked things or not. And he and the entire school had seemed to realise, almost simultaneously at the end of the BLUE festival, that Yukihira Sõma, the diner boy, was in love with Nakiri Erina, the princess of the culinary world. Well, except Erina, o0f course. The holder of the God Tongue. The heir to the Nakiri throne. And the holder of one of the most beautiful things Sõma had ever seen; her smile.

It frustrated Sõma how long he could stare at the way her lips turned ever so slightly upwards, how her cheeks seemed to pinch inwards ever so subtly, or the way her brilliant white teeth glistened through the gap between her lips. It annoyed him how she hadn't realised the effect she had on him; how she hadn't realised that her First Seat held a strong, burning passion for her, to make her tell him the food he had made was delicious, or how she didn't seem to know that Sõma was constantly fighting a demon within himself when the two were alone together; the boy nearly succumbing to carnal desires nearly every time.

Erina, on the other hand, was quite intelligent about people, and their feelings. She had realised Sõma had feelings for her, and she had realised that she held feelings of equal magnitude for the redhead chef. But, being the heir to the Nakiri throne and the headmistress of the prestigious Totsuki Academy had drawbacks, one being that she couldn't focus on things like dating, or feelings. She had realised at the end of the Regiment de Cuisine, when Sõma had helped her and given her the strength to drive away her father, that she liked the boy. She had told Hisako and Alice that very evening, and the two had been frustrated at her plan of action to say the least.

Because, Erina had said she planned to do nothing at all. She had told them of the stress caused by her duties, and had said that her responsibilities always came first, no matter how strong her feelings towards other issues may be. But, after sticking with this plan for over a year now, she was starting to get _really_ pissed off. Sõma had realised his feelings for Erina, the school had realised Sõma's feelings for her, so when on _Earth_ was he going to do something! She was annoyed as hell at the redhead chef, so she had decided to avoid him completely. Heading into their third and final year at Totsuki, the blonde was determined to avoid as much contact as she could with the boy, even though it would be difficult considering she was headmistress and he was First Seat. But, she was stubborn, and knew her plan would work out somehow.

It had been two weeks now. Sõma was starting to get annoyed. His cooking had seemed to take on a tone similar to Nao's, and the student body had been quick to notice this change in attitude. In particular, his Polar Star dormmates had noticed the boy's normally spunky demeanour degraded to constant annoyance and even want to be away from people. He was goddamn annoyed at Erina's actions, but he had no idea why she was avoiding him in the first place. Hisako had started attending Elite Ten meetings in Erina's place, taking notes for the headmistress to be given in later. The headmistress' office, which Sõma used to be freely allowed into, was now restricted to him at all times. Hell, even the Nakiri mansion, where he used to go to visit Erina or Senzaemon, was now restricted to him. At all times. Even if there was business.

While having one of his now incredibly common temper tantrums, Sõma looked up to see where he was, and his mood seemed to darken even more. Somehow, yet again, the boy had found himself at the office of Erina Nakiri, the girl he liked and was meant to be engaged to. He had wanted to talk to her about it following BLUE, but instead the girl had seemed to want to do everything but talk to him, considering she basically didn't exist in his life anymore. Sõma was annoyed, but he was also quite sad. Why was she doing this? Didn't she feel the same way he did? Was everything he had ever done for her seen as nothing? Just acts of simple friendship?

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening, and Sõma was met with the face of the girl who had been seemingly endlessly plaguing his mind as of late. Erina had reached to close the door again, but Sõma needed to say a few things to her first, even if they meant that the relationship between the two would change forever afterwards.

"Nakiri, I don't know why you've been avoiding me, but I don't want to ask either. If after everything we've been through you still want to ignore me, ignore all the things I've done to try and get your recognition, that's fine. I just need you to know, I'm sorry about everything that's happened. I'm sorry I broke off your engagement to Asahi, I'm sorry I stopped Azami-senpai from taking over Totsuki. I thought I had been doing you favours, and helping you out, but looking at your attitude towards me it seems I've done anything but that. Also, I like you. A lot. It took me damn long to realise it, but it looks like I shouldn't have realised it in the first place. So, again, I'm sorry for everything I've done."

Erina's face had visibly contorted over the duration of his speech. Now, her eyes were dropped low, feeling too guilty to look up at the boy. Her lips were tilted downwards, a sorrowful frown on her face as she realised what she had done to the boy over the last two weeks.

"And another thing, before I go. I think your smile is beautiful. Absolutely damn beautiful. And I'm annoyed I'm not the one who can make you smile, but I hope you find that man. I… I guess I'll be going now-"

His words had been cut off, and Sõma had never been so taken aback in his entire life. He felt Erina's lips against his own, and suddenly the carnal desires seemed to have returned, because he pushed her against the doorframe and kissed her with a passion, he didn't know he had possessed.

"I… I guess I like you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unknown Feeling**

Hey guys, I'm back! Just updated Wise Words yesterday, so check out the new chapter if you haven't already. There's an _interesting_ development to say the least ;) Anyways, this is another one-shot (as the summary of the book implies) and is set during the Central arc. Without giving too much else away, let's get right into the story! Hope you guys enjoy, and as always feel free to favourite/follow as well as leaving any feedback as a review!

* * *

 _Salmon Roe?_ Erina was confused, to say the least. The two had been having quite a moment, though she would never admit that, but now the mood was ruined and she couldn't be more annoyed. _Stupid Yukihira, leave it to him to mess up a perfectly happy mood._

"Yo, Nakiri?" Sõma spoke more softly to her, seeing her deep in thought, "You still with me?"

Erina however was much more busy staring at Sõma's face, particularly his eyebrow scar. The wound had always intrigued the young blonde, as she thought it added to his 'bad boy' look so-to-speak. Although, again, she'd never admit that. However, seeing it up close, she couldn't help but be fascinated by it, as well as the rest of his features. How his amber coloured eyes seemed to darken towards the top, or how his red hair had grown longer over the last few months, now almost reaching the bridge of his nose.

She noticed how his hands had callouses running across their lengths, from constant work in the kitchen, she guessed. She realised how surprisingly broad his shoulders were, and how the muscles around his chest seemed to be emphasised through his shirt, causing the girl to blush slightly. She saw the slight raise of his biceps, the straight defined edge of his forearm. She watched his hand cover hers ever so slightly, before he began to-

Wait, WHAT? She looked up, and saw his eyes had seemed to darken slightly. The princess opened her mouth to say something, but it seemed the redhead had beat her to it.

"You're staring pretty hard," she didn't think she'd ever heard such a deep voice from the boy before, "E-ri-na." And her blood was off on its journey, straight to her face. What was happening to her? Since when did he have such a profound effect on her? However, being one who was always ready for a competition, the Nakiri heiress decided to play along with the young chef.

"Well, I could say the same to you." She wrapped her hand around his, suddenly noticing how warm it felt. _Could hands fit together so well?_ She wondered. "S-õ-ma-kun." She tugged on his hand, and the boy was pulled slightly towards the blonde.

Sõma was blushing pretty hard too by now. _Has she always looked so beautiful?_ Sõma was starting to noticed small details about the Nakiri princess he had never paid much heed to before. He saw how her eyes were longer than they were wide, how the amethyst orbs beautifully complimented her dress. He couldn't help but be drawn to her pointy sideburns, blonde locks flowing royally around them. And he noticed her hand. She hadn't let go of it yet, instead mimicking his earlier actions and slowly moving her thumb across his own.

"Y-you know Nakiri, my dad told me something a long time ago." He was speaking softly, almost testing the waters to see how the girl would react to his change of topic. However, much to his relief, her cat-like eyes were fully focused on his own, the grip on his hand also tightening ever so slightly. "And, I think I've finally… finally found the answer."

It happened too fast for her to register. But she couldn't deny, she was happy with the outcome. The large and warm hand she had just been holding was now gently resting on her cheek, thumb softly caressing the pale skin resting below it. His other hand was on her shoulder, roughly tugging her form towards his. And before she knew it, his lips had captured her own like there was no tomorrow. It was soft at first, like he was worried she'd push him away, deny his feelings like he had been expecting her to do. What the young redhead hadn't expected was for her to move even closer to his own body, hands wrapping around his neck as she too pushed him towards her.

And just like that, the feelings they had been too scared to face had surfaced, with only happy moments to come.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut. That was short, I know. But I still liked the overall idea. The train scene is one I've always wanted to experiment with, but because Wise Words is set after the Central arc, it was kinda impossible for me to use it in my main story. Hence, this incredibly short one-shot was born. I can't promise any sort of update schedule for this story, because it's purely based on what ideas pop into my head. Updates for Wise Words are my top priority, so if the idea is even half-plausible for that plotline, it'll go there. Anything else will be written about and published here. Length can also not be promised, because I could go from a 600-word drabble to a 6k 4-part short series. But, my mediocre quality _can_ be promised. Anyways, that's been me, I hope you guys enjoy and can't wait to see you guys next update (whether that's on Wise Words or here xD)


End file.
